Ebony
by Sara856403
Summary: They were in a band together, and used to date. He cheated, and she left. One year later, their both in a little situation together. sasuXsaku


**~*INDIGNATION*~**

Sweat dripped from the band members as they played their eighth song.

_ "I hope you know I swear to god  
I hope you know that this won't stop  
**God damn, just another heartbreak**_

_I swear to god I won't stop until your shakin'  
**Trust me baby you know I want you to**  
And let me slide into you please baby  
** And if you're screamin', than I'm screamin' too**  
If you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight"_

A giant mosh pit formed, girls and guys around and in it screaming at the top of their lungs. Some people even surfing the wild crowd.

_** "Breathe in**  
And I'm coming to these terms that my heart won't beat anymore  
__** I just can't get it**  
Sing along sing if you want, ten more seconds till we're through the door.  
And it's a dance party everyone's looking for, been drinkin' tonight and I won't stop,  
when it's a quarter to four daylight is breakin'"_

Pitch black eyes looked into the sea of people, taking in the many shapes and colors of their fans. He looked towards the back, noticing a flash of soft pink disappear behind the wall. The pale male blinked.

_ "I'll call you in the morning if you think it's right  
Is it over? Is it over...  
It was a dance party, everyone looked just right, I played you all night, would you believe me if I told you that i want you, and everyday I felt this way? Would you take me to the place you know the one that leaves me all alone... Wait right here just for a minute we'll talk a little just about it  
I will take it slow, I won't let you go."_

He needed alcohol and he needed it badly. Reminding himself that this was their last song, the male closed his eyes anticipating the moment he was done.

_ "I swear to god I won't stop until your shakin'  
**Trust me baby you know I want you to**  
And let me slide into you please baby  
**And if you're screamin', than I'm screamin' too**  
If you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight_

_I swear to god I won't stop until your shakin'  
And let me slide into you please baby  
I swear to god I won't stop until your shakin'  
And let me slide into you...  
Please baby."_

Without saying a thank you or any other acknowledgment to the crowd, the black haired man began to make his way off stage, not waiting to see if they wanted an encore, "Sasuke!" Ignoring his name being called, Sasuke made his way to the main room where one of his best friends waited for him in a dark yellow tinted bottle. Cursing to himself as he noticed the bottle had barely any alcohol in it, black eyes searched around the room, looking for any other alcohol and not succeeding in finding any. Loud foot steps could be heard as the other band members entered the room, "Teme! Why did you just leave like that! Our fans were upset!" The loud energetic blonde yelled, throwing his drumsticks on the table. The mentioned male just grunted in response to Naruto's question, "Hn. I'm going to the bar. Anyone care to join me?" Shikamaru and Neji just nodded their heads at the idea, but Naruto had another idea in mind, "We just went drinking last night! Kakashi's going to be pissed at us if he finds us hung over again!"

Shikamaru sat down in one of the many chairs, not wanting to stand on his feet anymore, "This is so troublesome. Who cares what Kakashi has to say." Sasuke, downing his almost empty bottle, started walking towards the back entrance of the building. The black haired male didn't care what the blonde dobe had to say about going to the bar, he was going and nothing could change his mind about that. A flash of pink caught his eye again and the sudden strong urge to drink was lifted from his mind. Images of _her_ flashed through his mind as he found himself walking down one of the many empty hallway corridors. A bell like voice was heard by only him as a headache began to form in his thick skull. Sasuke saw another flash of pink and picked up his pace as he turned another corner. Obsidian orbs noticed the feminine figure standing outside a door, causing the male's body to freeze in his steps as his eye's followed the girls figure as she walked into the room. Watching the door close, dirty converse quietly padded against the stone floor, making their way over towards the large rectangle that was put into the wall, **"I don't care how great they are, Tsunade! I don't want to go on tour with _him_!"**

** "Sakura Haruno! I will not tolerate such an attitude! Now, Kakashi and I have already discussed this and agreed to it, My Bloody Valentine and The Avenged will be touring together! So get over it!"** Sasuke stepped away from the door, a scowl marred his beautiful features as he turned around and began to head back in the direction he came from. Anger seeped through every pour on his body, one sentence repeating in his head, "She's back."

* * *

Just an experiment story, tell me if you like

Lyrics: The Birds and the Bees by Breathe Carolina


End file.
